Season 666
by Fire Catt
Summary: Season 666 will run alongside season 6 events, but is centered around Dean Venture. Triana Orpheus will make an appearance and play a big part of 666's original plot line. Season 666 is based more in the supernatural vs super hero/spy/villain/science lifestyles that are present in the show.


Dean had been having nightmares since the family had moved. They were once in a full moon, but since he registered to Stuyvesant University they had increased in intensity and vividness. One night he jerked awake and panting. There was a warm body pressed against him, he looked and he didn't know if he was still dreaming now. She was petite yet curvy with her arms between them and pressed against her breast; Dean swore she glowed slightly will illuminate warmth. He felt a calmness come over him and he drifted to sleep again, but this time in a lust filled dream about the girl in his bed. When he awoke in the morning by himself he began to wonder if his sanity was cracking from his intense lifestyle, but his Venture blood made him accept it as he got up and started his day.

"I don't really ever remember my dreams." Hank said as he ate his breakfast and Dean looked to his father, who was playing on a tablet without listening. "It's totally normal to have dreams like that! It's your hormones!" Hatred chimed in with Brock rolling his eyes in the background while sipping his coffee. Dean sighed as none of them knew how he was more concerned about how certain he was there was a girl in his bed with him. He looked online while being driven to his classes on campus, the conspiracists say he was being haunted by a succubus. So, he thought about contacting Dr. Orpheus after his classes, but halfway through his day he spotted the girl.

Her long bright red flame colored hair, she was beautiful to him, enough to make his knees weak. He knew he was automatically too fearful to talk to her so he watched her leave the commons. She tossed her hair and made eye contact and held it until she exited and he felt utterly intimidated.

"Don't be such a chicken and talk to her. Girls like confidence and money!" Rusty Venture told Dean matter of factly which caused the young man to groan. He left the living area and went to his room and laid on his bed. He knew if he dreamed of her again maybe he could ask her so he put on progressive rock and got comfortable. He slept through the afternoon and was up all night, he managed to fill a journal of invention ideas, but no girl. Orpheus crossed his mind again, but he wanted it to happen again and that is when he thought of his father's pills.

She didn't come back until he physically wore himself out on science projects; Dean had tried to stay busy to ignore her absence each night. Once he completed a small project and fell quickly asleep satisfied was when he awoke without cause to find her again curled against him. Dean breathed out and accepted her presence, she moved slightly and they made eye contact. His light brown eyes looking into her own warm ones "W-who are you?" Dean grumbled sleepily as he flight his eyes wanting to shut. "I'm a nightmare." she whispered back before cupping his face and kissing him. Dean's hands fell to her waist before he drifted asleep again into another wild sex dream that made him mess his bed and wake in a gasping sweat in the morning.

The nightmare haunted him all day until he couldn't handle it anymore and summoned Orpheus. "You have to help me!" Dean pleaded, "I know she is real!" Orpheus nodded. "I believe you, Dean. Yes, it sounds like you are being haunted by a succubus!" Orpheus answered with great drama. "How do you fix it?" Dean asked and Orpheus chuckled before sitting next to Dean on his bed, "Young Dean, succubus don't pick random people, they are drawn to them. She is drawn to your sense of satisfaction and feeds off of it." Orpheus cleared his throat after the explanation, "I've experienced succubi more than once… Some aren't bad at all." "But, there are bad ones?" Dean asked in frustration, "Well of course, but from what you've told me she doesn't sound like one. Nightmares are normal in the first stage, she is testing the water and finding what she likes." Orpheus soothed and Dean nodded as he started to understand.

It wasn't long before Dean aced a test and felt confidently satisfied, he knew it may have been early but still wanted to see if it was enough to summon her. He tossed his paper on his side table and drifted asleep to his inspirational music where he felt like he was swimming naked in a tropical sea. His eyes fluttered up to feel her sitting about his groin. Dean stared up at her while the purple orange sunset rays came in through his balcony glass wall. Her pale skin reflected the hues and her hair framed her naked body while her eyes fixated on his. "Y-you…" Dean started in a haze and she smiled at him and gently touched his face. He felt like his face was numb yet still tried to smile, "You aren't a nightmare." Dean chuckled as he blinked while he moved his hands to her waist. He wondered if he could open them again until he heard her whisper "Yes, I am. You haven't earned me, yet." she purred before leaning down and pressing against him. Her kiss sent him deep asleep and he began to dream of what he needed to do to earn her.

The next day Dean sat up in bed and almost did want to leave it. Brock came into his room after some hours, "Skipping classes already?" he chuckled as he sat in Dean's desk chair. Dean looked at him while hugging Mister Reachy "She was here last night too." Dean started and Brock sat up straight, "I wanted to ask you if maybe a camera would help." the bodyguard offered and Dean sat up and was much more alert now and agreed to the idea, because then maybe he wasn't dreaming.

Dean caught up in his class work and finished few more smaller inventions, even corrected his phone's glitchy software. Dean knew he had no choice in becoming a super scientist, but at least he could be like his uncle instead of his father. Dean's internal monologue over laziness compared to ingenuity and his own destiny managed to allow him relief from the haunting girl as night after night she did not come. Her face and body didn't grace Dean's mind for the first in weeks, which was enough to summon her. He knew she was back when he felt her warm touch on his cheeks and her lips brushing against his face. He debated about opening his eyes "Why me?" he asked, uncertain if he said it aloud or simply thought it, "Because you're like me, Dean." she purred before kissing him, this time it didn't shoot him back into fantasy. She pressed against him more and he wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her heart beat through her breast. Her pulsing heat mimicked the beat and he felt like they were enjoying each others company until he fell asleep listening to her whisper a chant in his ear.

When he awoke he found he was hugging his pillow tightly, he sat up quickly and caught a glimpse of himself in his large mirror. He adorned a thin silver chain with a raw looking garnet charm, he touched the charm and it felt like the warmth that she had emitted. Dean got up slowly and walked to toward his mirror and in a flash he could see her face. Startled Dean gave a shout and went to alert Brock to her visit and to review footage for the first time since the camera was hidden in his room.

They discovered at around 4 in the morning she would appear somehow under the sheets and glow and form into her body. They simply laid there together; Brock could see Dean spoke to her which caused him to look at Dean who was staring at it in awe. "What did she say to you?" Brock asked lightly and Dean gulped, "She is like me." the young man answered before looking to Brock and revealing the charm. Brock obviously looked trouble and Dean slipped it back into his shirt "I need to talk to Dr. Orpheus, again." Dean sighed as he got up and Brock nodded in agreement. "He have any idea what that thing-?" "She is a succubus. Orpheus said they aren't all bad." Dean cut Brock off before leaving Brock's room and going back to his.


End file.
